Our Special Moments
by XToriXKX
Summary: All Juuri wants is to experience a normal human life. So when her grandfather finally agrees with her, she is ecstatic. But there's just one catch...
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1 – The Beginning

"Really? Really, Grandfather?" The young pureblood said in excitement. A smile starting to creep into her once serious and determined face. Her eyes sparkled and were filled with joy.

"Yes, I will allow it, Juuri." Her grandfather replied with a stern look on his face.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" Juuri jumps up in delight and gives her grandfather a big hug.

"However, I have set a condition for you, Juuri." Her grandfather continued. "Haruka! Come inside!" He commanded. Almost at once, the door opened and a tall, handsome pureblood with dark brown, almost black, hair walked into the room. Juuri blinked in surprise and confusion.

"Grandfather?" she asked hesitantly.

"My one condition is that Haruka accompany you for the three years that you will be away." Her grandfather said with authority.

"What? Why?" Juuri asked perplexed. "I can take care of myself! Nothing will go wrong." she continued, raising her voice in anger and protest.

"Juuri! Haruka will go with you whether you like it or not! I refuse to argue this matter with you!" With that, he turned and left the room. _Great. Just great. Just when I thought that I could finally experience a normal life. This had to happen._

While she was thinking these thoughts, her eyes roamed around the room. She looked at the intricate design on the large Persian carpet, the comfortable leather chairs, and the old grandfather clock that was ticking steadily in a corner of the room; when her gaze finally rested on the quiet pureblood that had remained in the room. At the sight of him, Juuri gave a small start as she realized that she wasn't alone and then blushed as she saw her brother's soft, and slightly amused, gaze.

"Wh.. What are you looking at?" Juuri asked as steadily as she could.

"I'm just looking at my beautiful, younger sister." He said with a smile before turning to leave the room.

"Hey, wait!" Juuri said blushing. "You didn't ask Grandfather to set up this condition just so you could come with me, did you?" Juuri said with annoyance.

But Haruka merely glanced at her with a smile before continuing to walk away.


	2. Departure

Chapter 2 – Departure

Juuri was standing in front of her grandfather's study. She's been there for awhile, wondering what to say when she finally opens the door.

"You know that he can feel your presence, right?"

She quickly spun around to see her older brother Haruka with a smirk on his face.

"Of course, I know that!" she said indignantly.

"So then, why don't we go in?" He said as he turned the knob with a grin on his face.

"What took you two so long to enter?" Their grandfather instantly asked, failing to hide his annoyance.

"We were just chatting for a bit." Haruka replied calmly.

Their grandfather stared at the two of them for awhile longer before letting out a sigh. "Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"Yes." The two siblings chorused.

"Very well then, you may leave." And with that, they turned to leave the room when suddenly their grandfather said, "Haruka."

At the mention of his name, the young pureblood turned around and asked, "Yes, Grandfather?"

"Use this opportunity well." He said with an evil smile that was just hardly noticeable.

Haruka, surprised, could only nod and slightly blushed before exiting the room. Juuri, curious of what she had just seen and overheard, walked up to her brother.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked innocently while tilting her head.

However, her evasive brother simply said, "Oh, you'll see."

"Hey, that's no fair! I want to know what's going on." She pouted.

_Pfft. She is just so cute._ "Weren't you in a hurry to get out of here?" He said as he held out his hand to her.

Her cheeks were now rosy red and she knew it. She turned her glance away and started to walk quickly towards the car leaving him behind. But when she had already put some distance between them she suddenly stopped walking and turned around to face him again. "Hey. You better hurry if you don't want to be left behind!" she shouted.

A shocked Haruka could only stare at her. As she turned to keep walking, his arm was suddenly around her waist while he used his other hand to tilt her chin up to face him.

"What?" Juuri was stunned.

"Are you sure you'd really leave me behind?" Haruka asked.

Juuri's cheeks have turned into a bright red color. She could only gasp as she realized how close their bodies were. She was so surprised and didn't know what to do. He had never done this before. But she definitely didn't want him to see her blushing like that so she did the only thing she could do and buried her head into his chest.

"St.. St.. Stupid!" She finally managed to stammer out. "Let me go!"

Happy that he could cause such a reaction from his dear little sister, he decided to take it a step further. He scooped him her up in his arms and carried her bridal style to the car.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" But Juuri was powerless against him and just kept her head buried in his chest. And as he was finally putting her inside the car, he whispered "I love you" into her ear. Shocked, Juuri looked up to see his face and only saw a mischievous grin.

"I... I... Idiot!" She said blushing.


	3. Breakfast

Chapter 3 – Breakfast

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

_Ugh. So annoying! _A tired Juuri reaches out to hit the snooze button on her alarm clock before going back to sleep.

_5 minutes later._

"Good morning, Juuri!" A cheerful Haruka shouted.

_Ugh!_ Juuri peeked at her brother from under the covers. "I thought you were the quiet type. Leave me alone." She muttered.

"Hmmm..? Are you not feeling well? It is your first day of school, you know? Should I just tell Grandfather that you changed your mind?" Haruka teased.

However, immediately after he said this, a pillow had hit him in the face with almost enough force to topple him backwards.

"Hey, Juuri! That's mean!" Haruka said with a sullen expression.

"You're the mean one!" Juuri retorted with her tongue sticking out.

Haruka, content that his sister had woken up, chuckled at her comment before leaving her room.

"Hmm… something smells good." Juuri noted before walking into the bathroom. _Sigh. It's a good thing that the atmosphere's changed. Now that I look back on it, our car trip here seems like a dream. Haruka was so straightforward with his feelings, it was just so unlike him. Wait a minute! What am I thinking about? Focus, Juuri! It's your first day of school, you should be happy!_

_20 minutes later._

"Oh, you're finally ready." Haruka said with a smile.

"Wow. Did you prepare all of this?" Juuri said her face filled with awe.

"Well you wanted to experience a normal high school life, didn't you?" Haruka said while leading her to sit into a chair. "So why not experience a bit of human life at home? Now what would you like to eat?" It was a feast. Delicious food from various different places was spread out on the table in front of her.

"I don't think I'd really call this 'normal' Haruka." Juuri giggled.

"What are you talking about? Of course, it's normal for someone who's rich. Even humans with money will have breakfast like this." Haruka pouted causing Juuri to laugh even more.

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Juuri said smiling.

"Well then, would you like me to feed you?" Haruka said slyly.

Juuri just blushed and immediately stood up. "No, I'm fine. Actually, I'll be late for school. I think I should be going now."

"What? Don't be silly. Of course, you have time. Do you know how early it is?" Haruka said with a frown before pulling her back down to her seat. "Now say 'ahhh…'" he said while holding her fork out in front of her mouth.

"No! Really! I'll just have a blood tablet!" Juuri said before running to a cupboard. But as she reached up to grab them, Haruka had walked right behind her and grabbed them before she could.

"Hey, Haruka! Give them back." Juuri said. But as she turned her head back, she saw Haruka with an unhappy expression.

"Haruka?" she asked slightly worried.

"You can have a blood tablet after you eat at least a little bit of the food. I thought you said that you appreciated it?" he said slightly annoyed and a bit crestfallen.

Juuri just blushed and nodded before allowing him to grab her hand and lead her back into her chair.

"I won't try to feed you anymore so have some food." Haruka said.

"OK, thank you." She said with a smile on her face.

"You're welcome." He replied.

"I really do appreciate it, Haruka." She said in a sincere voice.

"I know." He responded, smiling softly.


	4. First Introductions

Chapter 4 – First Introductions

"Haruka, what are you doing?" A confused Juuri asked as she saw her older brother putting his shoes on.

"I'm putting my shoes on. Silly." Haruka replied.

"Well I can see that! What I meant was 'where are you going'? I thought you were going to go back to sleep." Juuri said, now annoyed.

"I wouldn't be able to just go to sleep until I bring you to school." Haruka replied calmly. "Are you ready to leave?"

"What? No! No way! That's not needed. I can go by myself!" Juuri started to protest.

"It's not that bad, you know. I'm just going to walk you there, nothing else." Haruka said with a frown.

"But… But I don't want you to!" Juuri said angrily. But Haruka merely ignored her and opened the door.

"You know, if we don't leave now, you're going to be late for your first day." And with that he walked outside to the direction of the school.

_Ugh! This can't be happening!_ Juuri thought before quickly running after her brother.

"You just love picking on me, don't you?" She said with a frown. But he merely smiled at her and kept walking.

Eventually, they reached the entrance of the school building.

"OK, this is far enough. You can go back home." Juuri said.

"You don't want me to bring you to class?" Haruka asked.

"You said you were only walking me to school, not to class. Now go home and go to sleep." Juuri said firmly. But as she was saying this, they were being surrounded by curious students.

"Hey, is she the new student? She looks beautiful." One boy remarked.

"Yeah, I think so. But that guy with her is also good-looking." A girl responded.

At this point, Juuri was feeling uneasy about all the students that had gathered around them.

"Uhm…" she started.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Haruka and this is my younger sister, Juuri. She will be the new student in your class, so please take care of her." Haruka suddenly said before taking a slight bow.

"Of course!" some students responded. While the more enthusiastic students said "Sure, no problem! Leave it to us!"

"Alright, break it up!" A teacher shouted. "There better not be any fighting going on this early in the morning."

"Alright, we're going." Some of the students mumbled and the group was quickly disbanded.

"And may I assume that you are from the Kuran family?" He asked.

"Yes, that would be us." Haruka replied.

"Don't you think it's a bit early to start a scene this early in the morning?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We're very sorry about that. It was purely unintentional." Haruka replied.

"Well I'll let it slide since it is your first day. So shall I show you to your classroom?"

"Yes, please." Juuri finally spoke. "Bye, Haruka. See you later."

"Alright, enjoy your first day of school." Haruka said with a smile.

"Who is he?" The teacher asked as he led her down the halls of her new school.

"Oh, he's my older brother." Juuri replied.

"You two must be pretty close." The teacher noted.

"Huh? What makes you say that?" a curious Juuri asked.

"You didn't use an honorific like '-san' when you referred to him." The teacher stated.

"Oh, right. I guess you could say that we are close." Juuri said. _I wonder what he'd say if he found out that we are going to eventually marry… Hold it! This is definitely not the time to think about that!_

"OK here we are." The teacher said. "Huh? Are you alright? Your face is red."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm just fine." Juuri quickly replied.

"Well as I was saying, here we are. This is your classroom and I will be your teacher." He said as they were walking in.

As they walked in, a voice suddenly called out "Rise!" where everyone immediately stood up. "Bow!" the same voice said causing everyone to bow. And the voice finally said "Sit!" making everyone return to their seats.

"Thank you." The teacher remarked. "Now before starting class today, I would like to introduce a new student, Juuri Kuran." He said while pointing to her. And at this, all heads were turned in her direction. Juuri could feel herself blushing again.

"Uhm… Hello, my name is Juuri Kuran. My hometown is far away from here but I was granted permission to attend your school. Thank you for having me and I hope that we can be good friends." She said before taking a bow.

"Hey, you're that girl I saw earlier!" One girl remarked.

"How far away is your hometown?" A boy asked.

"Did your entire family move here with you?" Another girl said.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Another boy mischievously asked.

Overwhelmed at all the questions that were being asked of her all she could do was stammer. At this, the teacher cleared his throat. "If you have any questions to ask Juuri you will do so at your own time. We need to start our lesson now." He said sternly.

"Ms. Juuri, you may take any empty seat you wish." He said before turning around and writing the lesson objectives on the board.

Relieved that she didn't have to answer their questions, she walked to the back of the classroom where she found an empty seat right next to the window.


	5. Lunch and New Friends

Chapter 5 – Lunch and New Friends

Ring. The school bell sounded, signaling the start of lunch.

As Juuri got up from her seat, to leave the room, a girl's voice called out to her, "Hey!"

Juuri turned around to see two girls. The girl who called out to her had short, light brown hair with dark, brown eyes. She was of average height but looked like the type of person to be athletic. Then she turned to the other girl. She was tall and had long, black hair. Her eyes were a stunning dark blue color. She carried with her a sense of grace and dignity. _Wow._ Juuri thought. _She could totally pass off as a vampire._

"Uhm… Hello. Who are you?" Juuri finally asked, still looking at the beautiful girl.

"I'm Reina Nakamura and this is my friend, Akane Satou." She said nodding to her friend.

"It's nice to meet you." Akane said, bowing.

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you as well." Juuri said politely.

"The pleasure's ours. By the way, would you like to eat lunch with us?" Reina asked.

"Oh, of course, I'd appreciate it." Juuri said gladly.

"Great! Let's go." She said and the three of them headed towards the lunch room together.

Once they reached the lunchroom, however, it was already packed. The lines were long and everyone was just so noisy. _Wow there are more people here than I expected_, Juuri thought. "So how are we going to get our lunch now?" she asked her new companions.

"Well, this is definitely quite a problem. At this rate, we won't be able to get our food before the bell rings again." She sighed.

"Well, if the two of you don't mind, I did bring a bento." Akane said shyly.

"Really? Why didn't you say so sooner, Akane?" Reina said.

"Well I really wasn't planning on eating lunch in the cafeteria today but since Juuri-san came I thought it would be rude if I didn't accompany you guys." She said blushing.

"Alright! This is great! I guess it's back to the classroom then." Reina said smiling.

"I guess I'll just sit this one out then." Juuri said.

"Huh? What? Why?" Reina questioned.

"Well, I really don't think I should impose on the two of you, especially on Akane-san. I'll just eat when I get home, after all I had a pretty big breakfast." Juuri said.

"I don't feel that you're imposing. Please have lunch with us. I would feel really bad if you didn't have any lunch." Akane said.

"No, really, I'm fine." Juuri said as she started walking to the classroom.

"Hold it! You're having lunch with us whether you like it or not!" Reina said firmly.

"Huh?" Juuri asked confused. But she didn't have any time to react as Reina grabbed her hand and started dragging her back to the classroom. "I said I didn't need a lunch!" Juuri shouted.

"I don't care!" Reina replied, refusing to let go of her hand.

Juuri could hear a slight chuckle from Akane. "Reina isn't the type of person to give up that easily. You should just listen to her." Akane said with a smile. Juuri sighed. _I guess it's really no use. And I can't tell them that since I'm a vampire, I don't even need to eat food. Oh well, I guess I'll just hang around these two for now since they seem to be fun._ Juuri thought with a smile.

"Itadakimasu!" The three of them said before taking a bite of their equally split food.

"I hope you guys enjoy my homemade cooking." Akane said blushing.

"Are you kidding? You're the best cook that I know. You're cooking is even better than my mom's." Reina said before devouring her meal.

"Wow, you're right! This is really good." Juuri said, eating her food eagerly.

"Thank you very much." Akane said smiling before starting to eat as well.

"So did your entire family decide to move here just so you could come to this school?" Reina asked suddenly.

"No, I don't think they'd ever do that. It's only my older brother that came with me." Juuri replied.

"Would that be the guy that came with you this morning?" Akane asked curiously.

"Yeah, that would be him." Juuri said.

"Wow. I'm super jealous. I wish I had a good-looking brother like that." Reina said enviously.

"Reina! That's rude!" Akane said.

"What? It's true. Wouldn't you want a brother like that?" Reina replied stubbornly.

"That's not the point!" Akane said, reprimanding her.

While listening in on their conversation, Juuri just couldn't help giggling at them. "It's OK Akane-san, I'm pretty sure Reina-san means well. Besides, answering some of your questions is the least I could do for sharing your delicious lunch with us." Juuri said.

"See? You worry too much, Akane." Reina said with a grin.

"Well as long as you're OK with it, Juuri-san." Akane said.

"Oh and while we're at it, you can drop the formalities. Just call us by our first names." Reina said.

"But we've only just met." Juuri replied.

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't worry about it. You're starting to sound like Akane over here." Reina said while looking at her friend.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Akane said, sounding annoyed.

Ring. The school bell sounded to signal the end of lunch.

"Darn it. I didn't even get to ask all the questions I wanted to." Reina said, pouting.

"You can always ask her later. And besides, we are in the same class, you know?" Akane said.

"Yeah, she's right. And we can always meet up after school or something." Juuri replied.

"After school it is then." Reina said with a sigh.

**So, I've randomly decided that I'd write a little something here every five or so chapters. First of all, this is my first ever fanfic, so if it's terrible then I apologize but I also thank you for reading it lol. Second, I hope that I didn't make the grandfather seem like a total bad guy. That was not my intention at all. I just wanted to portray an overprotective parent that is worried about whether or not his decision to conform to his granddaughter's wishes was the right thing to do. Third, I really wanted to stick as close as possible to the character's actual personalities but I didn't necessarily want to copy Matsuri Hino. As an example, Haruka is supposed to be this quiet, gentle pureblood but instead I made him a little bolder. Because, in my opinion, if he didn't say anything at all the story wouldn't progress in the way that I want it to. And fourth, I'm sorry but I am really terrible at describing people and things. *bows* Please forgive me! . **


	6. Misunderstanding Good Looks

Chapter 6 – Misunderstanding Good Looks

"Classes are finally over!" Reina said happily. "Are you guys ready to leave?" she said while looking at her two friends.

"Yes." The two girls responded.

"Glad to see that you've taken the time to become friends with the new student."

All three girls turned their heads to look at a boy with straight, jet black hair and dark eyes behind a pair of glasses.

"Do you need something class prez?" Reina asked.

"I just wanted to give some papers that need to be filled out by the next student council meeting to Akane." He said turning to the beautiful girl.

"I'll be sure to fill them out." Akane said as she took the papers from his hand.

"Thank you for your hard work." He said with a smile.

"You too, class president." Akane said with a slight bow.

"Oh, and welcome to the school, Juuri-san. I hope you'll enjoy your stay here." He said now turning to face the pureblood.

"Thank you for having me." Juuri said with a bow.

"See you guys tomorrow then. Goodbye." He said as he left the room.

"Looks like you've got some work to do, Akane." Reina said.

"It's not that much. I can finish it quickly." Akane replied.

"If you say so. Alright, let's get out of here," Reina said as the three of them walked outside.

"So Juuri, do you live close to the school?" Reina asked.

"It's fairly close." Juuri replied.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Akane suddenly said.

The three girls stopped to look at a massive group of girls. They all seemed to be happy and excited. Others were even pushing the girls in front of them in order to get a better look. Since it looked fairly interesting, the girls approached the crowd and tapped the shoulder of one of the girls.

"Excuse us but we would…" Akane started.

"What's going on?" Reina excitedly interrupted.

Akane just sighed and said, "You could have been more polite about it, you know?"

"Well while we were about to go home a bunch of us saw this really good-looking guy and since he looked like he wasn't doing anything, some girls decided to go and talk to him." The girl responded.

"Good-looking guy, huh?" Reina and Akane asked together before turning to look at their new friend. "Could that be your good-looking brother, Juuri?" the two girls asked in sync.

Juuri, who was mainly uninterested at the crowd of girls, now grew anxious. "You've got to be kidding me. Haruka!" she said under her breath with a hint of anger. After saying this, the young pureblood who was getting all the attention of the students, turned his head in her direction and said, "Hi, Juuri! I've come to pick you up." He said with a smile.

But Juuri wasn't happy at all. "Haruka." She said with a shaking voice.

Unaware of the imminent danger he was putting himself into, Haruka walked up to her with a smiling face. "Come here!" Juuri suddenly shouted as she started dragging poor Haruka in the direction of their house.

"Hey! I thought we were going home together!" Reina shouted after them.

"Sorry! We'll do it next time!" Juuri shouted back, still holding firmly onto Haruka.

"Ow, ow, ow! You're hurting me." Haruka complained.

"Serves you right! I can't believe you did that!" Juuri exclaimed.

"Do what?" Haruka asked confused. "I was just picking you up from school!"

"That's exactly the problem!" Juuri replied angrily.

"How is that a problem? It's my job as an older brother and future husband to…" Haruka started but stopped when Juuri turned to him with an evil glint in her eyes.

_She's scary._ He thought. _She has this strong killing aura around her. I think I'm gonna die… Grandfather, save me! My wonderful sister has turned into a scary rebel._


	7. Attempt at Romance in the Rain

Chapter 7 – Attempt at Romance in the Rain

School is over and it's finally time to go home for Juuri but it's raining outside and she did not bring an umbrella.

Juuri was standing at the school's exit as she held her hand out to feel the rain.

"Ahh! It's raining! No way, give me a break! And I didn't bring an umbrella…" Reina exclaimed.

"Huh? Juuri?" Akane asked confused.

"What about you? Don't you always bring an umbrella?" Reina asked surprised.

"All the umbrellas had been hidden, this morning." Juuri said bluntly with a frustrated and angry look on her face.

"What? How mean… Wait, like… Are you being mistreated by your family or something? But there's no way that brother of yours would do anything like that…" Reina said.

"Ah! Juuri! Wait, come under our umbrella!" Akane shouted as Juuri ran in the direction of her house.

"Thanks! But I'm going in the opposite direction, so…" Juuri replied.

*Flashback to this morning*

"Darn it! Why can't I find any umbrellas in the house?" Juuri frustratingly said as she rummaged through a closet. _It's going to rain today, I can feel it. But if I don't leave now, I'll be late for school. _"Oh, forget it." She said annoyed. _Haruka what are you planning?_ She thought before walking out of the house.

A slight chuckle escaped from the young pureblood's mouth. He was still in his room, under the covers. _It's your fault for banning me from bringing you to school and picking you up. You've left me so bored at home with nothing to look forward to do. But today, I'm determined to share a romantic moment with you. _He thought contentedly.

*End flashback*

As Juuri was heading home, an umbrella suddenly shielded her from the rain. She looked up to see that it was her older brother, Haruka. The two of them were both under the umbrella and he had a smile on his face. However, Juuri just pushed the umbrella away and kept walking towards the house. But Haruka would not leave her alone so easily. He kept following her and trying to put the umbrella over her head. Yet, despite his efforts, Juuri would just keep walking and pushing the umbrella away from her. At last, Juuri finally stopped walking. When she stopped, so did Haruka. They both stood there, completely soaked before Juuri finally turned around and shouted, "It's still day, so why don't you just behave yourself and stay in bed? Don't come following me! It can only be you who hid all the umbrellas, knowing it would rain this afternoon, no, Haruka?"

Instead of giving a reply, he just gazed softly at her and smiled gently.

… "You're the worst. Depraved jerk! Did you by any chance think that if you managed to create a reason to have to pick me up at the school, then I wouldn't be angry? Well, too bad, you were wrong!" She lectured.

"Just when I finally got grandfather to let me go spend three years in an area without any vampires, he had to go and say that it was only OK if you tagged along with me. But still, I was looking forward to enjoying the fun life of human high school. But nooo! You had to come escort me to school and pick me up and all from the very first day! It's like you're glued on me! I just can't go and spend time with my friends when you're like that! I'm still angry at you for that, you know!" She continued as she started walking away again. Hearing no reply from her brother, she stops and turns around again to look at him.

"Hey, why don't you even fight back? It's just so gross how you… Huh?" She started before seeing Haruka still smiling at her. She blushed a bit as he kept staring at her but started to yell at him again.

"Oh, you really! You _really_ piss me off! You're always like this! You're always looking so gentle, but you're ready to do anything to try and get me to give in! That's why I hate you!" She shouted before turning around again. "So, it's OK for you to talk to me." She said in a normal voice. "Even if we're walking around outside. If there's something you want to say, just open your mouth and speak already. It would be far better than those warped proofs of love you give me." And then she added in a little louder, "Hiding all the umbrellas, seriously?"

Haruka's expression had finally changed. He was no longer smiling. Instead, he showed a dejected face.

"It's because I wanted to share an umbrella with you." He finally said.

Juuri turned around to look at him holding the umbrella out to her. She couldn't believe his words and asked, "Are you stupid?"

**OK just a quick note. This whole thing about Juuri and Haruka and the umbrella was in a Vampire Knight extra chapter. To be exact, it was Vampire Knight Extra 7 – A Certain Lady's Loving Tales of Her Marriage. It was written by none other than Hino Matsuri. Of course, I added a little bit of it to kind of fit my story better. My intention is not to copyright. Since my story is about Haruka and Juuri's life together while she was attending high school, this was not something that I wanted to skip. With that clarified, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well.**


	8. Panic and Excitement

Chapter 8 – Panic and Excitement

Another day of school has ended. The three friends are still in the classroom talking while getting ready to go home.

"It was just another boring day of school." Reina commented.

"Reina, you're always like that. You don't have to be so pessimistic, you know?" Akane replied with a sigh.

"That reminds me." Reina started. "Juuri, you never introduced us to your brother or walked home with us."

"Reina, you're being rude again." Akane said.

"But I'm telling the truth! When her brother came to pick her up on the first day, she dragged him away without introducing him to us. And yesterday, when it was raining, she ran out without an umbrella instead of coming with us." Reina pouted. "It's not fair."

"Sorry about that. I didn't know you guys wanted to meet him so badly. I wasn't trying to be rude or anything." Juuri said.

"Don't worry about it. You shouldn't be the one apologizing, Juuri. The one who should be apologizing is her." Akane said looking at Reina.

Juuri just laughed at her comment while packing her books into her bag. But as she was doing so, she noticed a folded piece of paper in her desk. Curious as to what it was she tentatively took it out of its hiding spot and unfolded it.

The note read, "Please meet me at the back of the school building today after class." Juuri was astounded and stared at the piece of paper in shock.

"Juuri, what's taking you so long? And, what's that paper you're holding?" Reina asked curiously while leaning over Juuri's shoulder to take a peek. After reading the note, her face mirrored that of Juuri's. Seeing the faces of her two friends, Akane also became curious. "Is there something wrong? What's going on with you two?" she asked.

At hearing her question, both of her friends slowly lifted their gaze from the piece of paper and stared at their friend. Then Reina suddenly shouted, "Boyfriend! Confession! Unrequited Love!"

At hearing this, Akane blushed and turned to her other friend and asked, "Juuri, is she serious?"

"No, of course not!" Juuri stammered.

"What are you talking about? Here, look for yourself, Akane!" Reina said while snatching the paper away from Juuri and holding it up to her friend.

At seeing the note, Akane was also stunned. "Juuri, what are you going to do?"

"I think that she went into shock." Reina noted.

Juuri just hit her friend at the back of her head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Reina whined.

"You deserved that one, Reina. And by the way, what makes you think that it's unrequited love?" Akane asked.

"Well, isn't it obvious that the feelings aren't mutual? Juuri doesn't seem to like any of the guys here. She hasn't shown any interest in any of them at all. Besides, no guy would probably look good with her unless it was her brother." Reina noted with a smirk.

_If she only knew…_ Juuri thought. "Anyway, I think we're just over thinking this. It could be a prank or it may not even be meant for me." Juuri said, trying to steer the conversation in a different direction.

"I don't think it's a prank. You're the most beautiful girl in the entire school. Any guy would want to go out with you." Reina commented.

"I agree with Reina. But what makes you say that it isn't for you?" Akane asked confused.

"Well, the paper could've been in my desk the entire time. Maybe even before I chose that desk. It could be an old confession letter, meant for someone else." Juuri reasoned.

"Juuri, I take back what I said awhile ago about you being in shock. You're just in denial. Now don't be silly and head to the back of the school." Reina said.

"I don't think I've agreed so many times with Reina but she's right." Akane noted.

"What! No way. Not you too, Akane." Juuri replied.

"The only way to find out if it's for you or not is if you go to the back of the school. And if it is for you then you need to give a proper acceptance or rejection. It'll be rude if you don't go." Akane said.

"But what if he's just a pervert?" Juuri said stubbornly. _Not like it matters since I'm stronger than any normal human but I really don't want to do this. Besides, what would Haruka think?_ Juuri couldn't help blushing as she thought about this. "Maybe I shouldn't go after all…" she started.

"Don't worry! We'll be hiding close by so if he does anything to you, Akane here will take care of it. She may not look it but she's really good at fighting. She's been training in her family's dojo ever since she was little." Reina declared.

"Wow, seriously?" Juuri said, surprised to learn something new about her friend.

"Reina, you just want to eavesdrop on their conversation." Akane said plainly.

"Oh, come on! I'm just trying to help her out." Reina said eagerly.

_I've just made the situation worse._ Juuri thought. _If I had known that this would happen, I would've just gone by myself._

"OK, so let's not keep your secret admirer waiting, to the back of the school!" Reina said confidently with a grin on her face.

_This can't be happening!_ Juuri thought helplessly.


	9. Surprising Inconsistency

Chapter 9 – Surprising Inconsistency

At the back of the school building…

Juuri cautiously looks around to see if anyone is there. Not seeing anyone, she starts to relax a bit. _This is stupid. I knew that confession couldn't have been for me._ With that, she turned around to leave when she heard footsteps from behind her. _Crap._ She thought.

"Leaving so soon?" a boy asked.

_Hey, wait a minute._ _I know this voice._ Juuri thought as she turned around. "Class president?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, it's me, Juuri. I'm the one that hid that confession letter in your desk." He said calmly. "I sent you that confession letter so I could tell you my true feelings."

_Is he serious?_ Juuri thought incredulously. _I need to get myself out of here._ "Listen, class president, I'm flattered that you think that way for me but…" she stopped as she saw him smirking. _Huh?_

"Sorry, Juuri, but that was a lie." He said with a chuckle.

"A… lie?" Juuri asked confused.

"I admit that you are very beautiful. However, I don't really hold those kinds of feelings for you." He continued.

"Then why'd you send me that confession letter?" she asked.

"Actually I wasn't even sure what you were here for. I just happened to see you in the back of the school and you looked like you were looking for someone. That's when I decided to walk up to you to start a joke but it looks like my assumption was right. You were waiting here for a confession after all."

Juuri was at a loss. She didn't know whether to slap herself or to slap the president. After some time, she finally said, "Then who was the one who sent me that letter? There isn't anyone else here."

"Hmmm… You're right. That seems odd. Maybe he got nervous after he saw you talking with me? Anyway, sorry about that, Juuri. If I had known for use about the situation, I wouldn't have done that. Please forgive me." He said bowing.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. No need to bow." Juuri said.

"Besides," he continued, "I already have someone that I like."

_That was unexpected._ A surprised Juuri thought.

"See you tomorrow then." He said while walking away.

"That's it?" Reina exclaimed.

Startled to hear another voice the president turned around to see Reina and Akane coming out of the bushes.

"Akane?" The president asked in shock.

"Prez, that's foul play!" Reina pouted. "How are you just going to say that to Juuri and then walk away?"

"My apologies but as I've already said it wasn't for the wrong intention."

"But…" Reina started.

Akane suddenly cut her off and firmly said, "We believe in you, president."

At hearing this, all of them turned to look at her. They were surprised to see how determined she looked, especially the president. "However, I don't think that you should do something like this again." She continued.

"Of course, I have no idea what I was thinking. Please forgive me, Juuri." He said as he bowed once again.

She let out an exasperated sigh and said, "Its fine. Don't worry about it." Then she turned to her friends and said, "I don't know about you two but I'm going home."

"Agreed." Akane said as she turned to follow Juuri.

"Hey, Reina, if you don't hurry up you'll be left behind!" Juuri called back.

"This is so messed up! Where is your secret admirer?" Reina shouted.

"Forget it. I'm going home to eat. You can keep waiting if you want." Juuri said.

After running to catch up with her friends, Reina said, "You know you don't seem disappointed at all."

"I'm not. I'm actually relieved that my 'secret admirer' didn't come. And it seems that you've forgotten that the only reason I went is because you forced me." Juuri said as she glanced at her friend.

Reina didn't even respond and turned the other way. Akane, on the other hand, couldn't help but smile at her two friends. It was one of those rare occasions where Reina could actually stop talking. _Looks like Juuri's learning how to handle Reina better._

_Still, I never thought that the president was that type of person._ Juuri thought. _Should I tell Haruka about this?_


	10. School Festival Planning

Chapter 10 – School Festival Planning

"Before we begin class today, I'd like to let the class president, Sato Akira, make an announcement. You may now speak, Sato-kun."

"I would just like to say that the time to prepare for the school festival is almost here. With that said we need to vote as a class in order to determine what we will be doing for this year's event. On the board is a list of viable options; however, feel free to make any suggestions."

"You know most of the stuff on the board are all common activities. They're boring." Reina commented.

"Yeah, now that she says it, none of those on the board are all that appealing, Akira." Juuri tilted her head to the side to glance at the boy who had spoken. _UedaTakeshi-kun_. _Isn't he always hanging around class president?_

_Hmmm…_ _Let's see…_ _Sports tournament, Haunted House, Maid and Butler Café… _

As Juuri skimmed through all the possible options, she thought: _Yeah, I have to agree with them on this one. Those are used too much. I wonder what class president will do now._

_Sigh_… "As I've previously stated, these were merely suggestions to help you generate ideas. Feel free to make additional suggestions on what we should do as a class specifically."

"How about we try breaking a world record or something?" Reina smirked. She said it in such a way that Takeshi just couldn't tell whether she was serious or if she was joking.

"Wait, you mean like what they do at school festivals in anime and manga?" Takeshi teased.

_Is that what this is?_ thought Akira, the class president. Instead of responding, his right eyebrow slightly twitched, repositioned his glasses, and turned to look at Akane who stood right beside him. His facial expression was that of a confused and helpless puppy.

"What's wrong with that?" Reina sneered. "I don't see you contributing any ideas."

"Oi Akira, what do you think about this, you think our class can pull this off?" Takeshi asked.

However, upon seeing the class president's facial expression, Akane couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle before clearing her throat and saying, "This idea will first need to be approved by the school staff since it will take a considerate amount of time and resources. So, as of the moment, we will be unable to say whether or not this idea will become a viable option. With that said, are there any other suggestions?" She waited for a hand to be raised or a voice to call out but when there wasn't any, she nodded her head at the class president.

He cleared his throat before saying, "Since there doesn't seem to be anymore suggestions, we will now start the voting. Akane will call out all the options on the board one by one. If that activity is something you'd like to do then please raise your hand. You can vote twice if you wish but no more than that.

_After the voting…_

"It looks like Reina' suggestion of trying to set a new world record is the most popular choice. By the day after tomorrow, the student council and the rest of the school staff will have reached a conclusion of whether or not we will be able to hold such an event for this class. However, if the school staff disapproves of this idea then our class will default to the second most popular choice.

"Don't forget to mention _that_, Sato-kun," the teacher suddenly said.

"Oh, of course. Actually, there's just one more thing that I'd like to add. The school staff has decided to add a competition between the classes. During the festival, the attractions of all the classes will be open to not only the school staff and students but also to the parents and close family friends. After school today, each student will receive five invitations. These invitations will act as entrance passes to the school festival. You can either invite five people to the festival or you can choose to give your invitations to a fellow classmate. But be warned that the class who manages to invite the most people will be awarded extra points."

"Points?" Reina asked.

"Yes, points." The class president said while slightly adjusting his glasses.

"One of the main reasons we're allowing students to invite others is so that we have a third party, in addition to the school staff, to judge all the attractions. At the end of the festival or whenever visitors decide to leave, they will be given a quick survey to fill out. This survey will ask the individual which class attraction they liked the best, which provided the best service, which was the most organized, and so on. For each of these categories, each chosen class will receive points. At the end of the day, all points will be tallied and the winning class will be announced. The winning class will then receive a prize from the school staff," Akane explained.

_Wow, this school takes school festivals to a different level…_ Juuri thought.

"Don't just say 'prize'! Tell us what we're going to get!" Some of the students started complaining.

"Are there going to be prizes for the runner-ups?" Reina asked.

"No, there will only be a prize for first place." Akira said.

"What?" More student mumbled.

_Why just first place? Hey, wait a minute… Isn't that Haruka?_ Juuri thought as she stared out the window. _It looks like he just finished talking to the school principal. But… who's that other girl with him? She looks familiar but I just can't remember…_ _I should ask Haruka when I get home._

**Just to let you guys know Sato Akira and class president is the same person. I didn't know how clearly I made that so just decided to write it in case. Also, sorry for the late update. This was actually written for awhile now. I was just lazy to upload it. :P**


End file.
